1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices for the display of graphic images, and particularly photographs. More specifically, it relates to a device in which two images or photographs are simultaneously held in a single holder in overlapping relationship and can be selectively displayed within a frame formed by the holder. The invention also relates to a die-perforated carrier from which the device is formed.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Display devices in the form of frames, some of which are normally hung on walls or like vertical surfaces, and others which are normally placed on horizontal surfaces to display images, such as pictures or photographs, are well known in the art. However, as far as the present inventor is aware, there is no display device in the prior art which can hold two different images in overlapping relationship with one image covering the other, and allow the display of one of the two images at the option of a user by simple pulling of a tab or the like. Moreover, as far as the present inventor is aware there is no method known in the prior art, which allows the computer controlled printing of the images on pre-die-cut sheets of paper and assembly of the printed sheets into the display device. The present invention provides this type of display device and a method of preparing of the same, which have hitherto been missing from the prior art.